Routhaiugu
|image = None Yet |names = Routhai |titles = The Carrion Swarm |species = Neopteron |diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Neopteron Hive, Plagued Meadows, Deadwood Grotto, Mangrove Estuary |relations = Asashiugu |elements = |ailments = |move = Vile Spit |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Routhaiugu are Neopterons that are the Adapted Species of Asashiugu. Story Behind Evolution Asashiugu over the years had to move out of several of the locales they once lived in due to undefeatable competition. Over vast time they decreased to small monster status and form groups like other common Neopterons. Although the still have use of Neopteron corpses, they have now extended to all carrion. Aesthetic Differences Routhaiugu are big for a small class Neopteron, nearly reaching Velocidrome size. In differences to appearance from its ancestor, the six legs of the Routhai have become more thin and the claws are now different. The front-most legs are more curved to cut flesh, while the back legs retain their bone cracking strength. The jaw has developed, gaining more fangs to more effectively gnaw tough material. The carapace is more prickly to hold carrion pieces in place, along with the occasional Neopteron shell. Biggest change to them is their wings. What were once extremely weak are now larger, more developed and fully functional and often used just like any other common winged Neopteron. Behaviour Routhaiugu are scavenging Neopterons that travel together in swarms whenever they smell new carrion. When none is about they are found individually scattered about the area. They hate sunlight and fires, and seek shade in those times. To communicate, they repeatedly make high pitched buzzing noises, which quickly escalates in swarms. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Routhaiugu are on the bottom of all food chains they are in, being scavengers off the main predators. They can fight against things their own size, but anything bigger calls for fleeing. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Routhaiugu mainly only interact with monsters that are dead. They can attack other small monsters and hunters to keep them away from their feeding. If desperately hungry, they can go out and kill their own prey in the form of other Neopterons. Tracks As they are not large monsters they cannot be tracked. Despite this, they can still leave reduced carrion. Specific Locale Interactions In the Neopteron Hive, since day and night do not have a clear effect, Routhaiugu swarm at random or when there are slain monsters. Special Behaviours They will gather in larger swarms in night and move across zones if several monsters are killed in a single area to get to them. Should hunters carry meat, they will attempt to steal it from them. Abilities Routhaiugu are capable of attacking in air and ground with simple tackles and claw strikes. They also have poisonous mandibles that can extend to bite at a ranged distance. Under the jaw lies a stinger that weakens the armor of hunters via a shot or stab of acid. When they have recently eaten, they can projectile vomit some of the flesh onto hunters and monsters alike to soil and disturb them. If they bite a fresh corpse, placed/stolen meat, or a hunter enough times their bodies will have a strange biochemical reaction to the blood, turning their front claws and wings deep red. In this state they can release a draconic mist from their wings from almost unseeable flutters, and their claw strikes become draconic. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered None, they are small monsters. Trivia *Some aspects of the page had to be changed due to a drama incident over some of the original ideas of the Routhaiugu. *They are considered by most hunters of the world of Project Gigas to be among the most annoying monsters to deal with. *Different types of meat can be used to inflict several of them at once with a status except for Poison, making them much easier to deal with. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Neopteron Category:Adapted Species Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Chaoarren